War of Glass and Shadow
Overview The War of Glass and Shadow was an interimperial war between the fiefdoms of Tharsis, Thimia, and Vasel. Beginning in February of 452, the war ended two months later, in April. Total casualties are estimated to be around 2000-2300, the majority of which are believed to be Vaselian slaves. Origin Following a growing rise of anti-imperial ultranationalists in the southern Fiefdom of Vasel, reports began to come in by year 450 of merchants crossing the Thimil-Vaselian border being robbed, and in some cases killed, by Vaselian bandits. Fearing for their safety, the ruling duchess of the Fiefdom of Thimia, Lanis Siri Daegr implemented trade sanctions between Vasel and Thimia, as well as ordering the closing of the border for general travel. This course of action angered much of the general population of Vasel, and was used as political fuel for pro-ultranationalist political speakers within the fiefdom to incite many of the slave owners into petitioning for war. The ruling duke of Vasel, Borse Vorgel Narsen was struggling to keep his subjects in check. In February of 452, the Tharsiscan Duke, Mareth Vensill Crowe visited Lanis in Thimia to discuss trade agreements between the their fiefdoms. While the pair was being escorted through a crowd, a group of Vaselian ultranationalists had managed to infiltrate Thimia and surround the Duke and Duchess. Cutting through the guards, the assassins managed to stab and kill both rulers using daggers made of reinforced glass before being apprehended themselves. The fiefdoms of Thimia and Tharsis both demanded that Duke Borse Vorgel Narsen pay reparations for the act and execute those responsible. Refusing to submit, the Fiefdom of Vasel remained steadfast, forcing Thimia and Tharsis to declare war. History Battle of Kronlin Plains In response to the declaration of war, Vasel generals sent legions of Twyst and Human slaves to attack outposts along the Thimil-Vaselian border. Gaining a large amount of territory in the first two months, the Thimil General Faunz Estawk would eventually block their advance on the Kronlin Plains. March of 452, where a stalemate occurred. The Vaselian commander, General Khire Redoun, was no stranger to wars of attrition, and sent thousands more Vasel slaves to the front lines in unorganized charges. The Thimil military, although being much better trained, could not withstand the sheer manpower exhibited by the Vaselian force, and by April it looked as if the Thimil forces would soon be overwhelmed. Up until this point the Tharsiscan military was allowed to engage in a support role, transporting supplies to the Thimil soldiers and treating injuries on the front line. This was due to the Tharsiscan grand council actively voting against use of their general military, in fear of leaving the Fiefdom undefended due to civil unrest in Aeristhane. However, Tharsis duchess Liann Mareth Crowe, determined to assist her Thimil allies, brought a small contingent of knights into the battle, flanking the main Vasel force and assaulting Fort Dael, the center of the enemy's military command on the plains. Engaging Vaselian General Khire Redoun in a duel, the Tharsiscan duchess defeated the aging general and her knights seized the fort. With the military leaders routed, the Vaselian slaves no longer had any reason to fight, and a significant portion fled, surrendered, or even defected. Those that remained hostile were easily defeated by the no-longer-outnumbered general Faunz Estawk. Immediately after the battle, Duke Borse Vorgel asked for a cessation of arms, finally agreeing to pay reparations towards Thimil and Tharsis and officially ending the War of Glass and Shadow. Legacy Because of the Vasel duke's failure to control his military as well as his defeat, the Fiefdom of Vasel's reputation was tarnished, losing much of their political footing and respect within the Teris Empire. From the war, Thimil and Tharsiscan ties were further strengthened, with both governments citing the conflict as a huge political victory for both fiefdoms. The Battle of Kronlin Plains is also well-known as the inaugural engagement of the Tharsiscan Knights, signifying the first in a long line of military interventions taken by the state.